powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mikuruii/Atamosi Vurunasa
Appearance In her true form, she has long flowing Cosmic Pink Hair, Glowing Yellow-y Orange eyes and she has a pale-ish purple skin tone. Being a Void Walker, her skin is naturally glossy and shines in the light, especially common for females. She wears a long white dress and almost always has bows in her hair. Her vessel however, is different. Her Vessel has light green-lime hair and has light brown eyes. She wears a pretty standard casual suit and has a necktie to which she adjusts fairly normally. Personality Atamosi is a strange being, she likes to puzzle people in the way she speaks. often using well placed riddles in the tone she speaks. she will always find a way to turn the tables on people if they having an argument or dispute with her making it a battle of charisma, and she has infinite charisma, she will win. But other than she longs to meet other beings like her, and often helps the denizens of her omnisphere, by giving them things. She is simply put a Good Cosmic Samaritan. Backstory/Origins Being a Void Walker, Atamosi was born and created from the very primal energy that makes up the raw foundations of Existence, creatng a unique cosmic entity, a Void Walker. Atamosi was crafted and created from the very start to be intelligent. Growing up and gaining power in her age, her journeys around multiple omniverse's helped her attain immense knowledge and power. Being a Void Walker, her abilities would be boosted beyond even Absolute or Meta levels, going into the category of Omni. Atamosi was living her infinite life until the great sacrifice was made. Almost all of the Grand Void Walkers had decided, after the supposed loss of Alex, their most powerful Pure Blood, to destroy themselves to create Omniversal bangs, and in doing so, they helped shape and create the rest of Totality itself. Atamosi became sad but her Father, who was a Grand Void Walker of Knowledge, sacrificed himself but gave her the power to control the Omnisphere he created, giving her, her own home in a sense. She remained with her Omnisphere and still gained knowledge, going to Other omniverse's and Spheres and learning all about the things within, giving her all-knowing abilities, effectively making her one of, if not the smartest normal Void Walker that has ever lived. However, something pained inside of Atamosi, it had been so long since she had seen another one of her kind, that she suddenly felt the urge to go searching Totality, still tending to her Omnisphere, she now still searches to this very day... Powers & Abilities Given from birth: Omnilock: Being part of the most powerful race in Totality makes it so they literally exist outside of literally everything, since they created Totality. This isn't Omnilock so much as it is basically being untouchable by any being except her own kind or someone like Z, who no one knows what he is, therefore making essentially nigh-invincible in a sense. Primordial Force Manipulation: Being constructed of the very energy that created Totality, its obvious that she can manipulate the stuff flawlessly, allowing her to create and shape things (Withing certain parameters) to her will. Primordial Force Physiology: Being that she is made of essentially Existential and Totality based energy, this gives her a body made of the stuff, also giving her a very very unique appearance, just like other Void Walkers. Cosmic Otherness: Being a Void Walker, they are all uniquely 100% different from everything in Totality as they make up almost all of it, making them so unique that even if they were killed by their own kind, nothing can be replicated from them, only giving a slight power boost, making them truly unique. Creator Deity Physiology: Self Explanatory, but having the Primordial Force allows you near limitless creation based abilities, so almost all Void Walkers are Creator Deities, there are only a couple Destructive ones, but they are meant to keep a balance just like the Creators. What she gains: Intelligence Embodiment: Becoming the very concept of intelligence makes her mind essentially filled to the brim with knowledge on everything, allowing her to peacefully and strategically hold Totality in balance along with the other Concepts. Trivia - Atamosi has a fondness for Pizza, especially cheese and pickle. - Atamosi hasn't been in a physical fight ever. - She is the reason Demi is a stragetic mind, she has been feeding Demi battle plans, and stragetic analyses. - She is the second strongest, second to only Alex with her knowledge. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet